one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven vs Twilight Sparkle
These two are heroes of magic,socially akward and lovers of knowledge and books who are incredibly intelligent and voiced by tara strong,but which one would win in the season 3 finale of ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? Battle Raven and Twilight were teleported on top of a plantform. Discord:Ooh,how wonderful this is. Twilight and Raven looked at Discord,who was sitting from bleachers drinking pepsi. Twilight:What is this all about? Discord:Oh nothing,I just wanted to see how you guys fare against eachother,it's nothing personal. Raven:Whatever...let's just get this over with. Raven then formed an energy ball in her hand as Twilight prepared for the worst. THE BATTLE OF MAGIC! FIGHT! Raven shot several blasts at Twilight,but twilight managed to use her magic to teleport the blast behind Raven,hitting her instead and causing her to run into a blast from Twilight that Sent her flying,but Raven managed to recover and opened up a shield that blocked Twilight's other blasts.Raven then used her powers to grab Twilight and slam her to the ground repeatedly,then toss her into a wall.Twilight managed to recover and fly at Raven before firing a massive energy blast,breaking her shield,then flew behind her and shot another blast,consuming Raven in the blast and sending her through the building they were in.Twilight flew after Raven's flying body. 50! Twilight fired several blasts at Raven,but Raven flew behind twilight and punched her repeatedly,then teleported in front of her and grabbed her with her powers,then pulled her into several punches before blasting her to the ground.Twilight managed to get up and fly away from a massive blast from raven,then Twilight used her magic to trap Raven,then flung her to the ground several times before forming a water sphere and trapping Raven's head in it,causing Raven to begin to suffocate. 40! Raven,however,managed to break free and shot several blasts at Twilight,but Twilight teleported away from it and sent a massive energy ball down at Raven,sending her crashing to the ground,causing a massive crater to form.Twilight teleported to outside of the crater,but Raven blasted Twilight several times before stopping time,then teleported behind Twilight and blasted her repeatedly before firing a gigantic blast,then punched Twilight in the face before resuming time,causing Twilight to go flying and crashing into another building. 30! Raven:AZARTH METRION ZINTHOS! Raven fired another massive blast,but Twilight managed to teleport it away from her,barely avoiding the blast and sending it west of raven,causing it to send her flying before Twilight teleported away from the site,hiding in the shadows. Raven managed to recover and fly down to a forest area,only to hear Twilight's voice echoing. Twilight:Ya know,we're ACTUALLY kind of similar. Raven:Where are you? Twilight:To be honest,not even I know..we're both socially akward young women who have tons of magic power and even your voice sounds like a deepened version of mine. Raven:Is that so? Twilight:Yeah. Twilight then fired a blast at Raven,sending her flying through several trees before Twilight then hopped back into the shadows. Twilight:I read about you...how you're a half demon from a different world struggling to fit in amongst a different place...and that's kind of like me.We both come from a different birthplace living in a home that we never really desired to be in and as such,we struggle to fit in. Twilight then fired another blast at Raven,but she managed to catch it using her powers. 20! Raven then looked in the shadows and barely saw twilight,then directed the blast toward's the princess of friendship,but Twilight managed to teleport it and send it back at Raven,but Raven managed to teleport away from it,causing it to hit Twilight and cause a massive explosion.Raven then turned into white raven and grabbed twilight with her powers. 10! Raven slammed Twilight against the trees several times before punching her through about 20 trees,then teleported behind her before blasting her to the ground,then fired a massive blast at Twilight,but she managed to teleport it,but Raven teleported behind twilight and blasted her in the head,knocking her out cold. K.O!!! Raven teleported twilight back to ponyville,then she flew off. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Raven shot several blasts at the screen,then crossed her arms. RAVEN!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3 Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Magic Battles Category:Female fights